


Step Forward

by Ultra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Discovery, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: They took hold. Hand in hand, chests pressed together, barely breathing.





	Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



> Ruis - thought so many of your prompts looked interesting, so I mixed a few together. Hope you approve :)

“You see now our display. It is to your liking?” the chief asked, stood tall and bare-chested before her, wings twitching slightly, a sign of an attraction she hadn't expected.

“Your tribe perform beautifully,” she told him. “Never have I seen such dancing.”

The chief smiled and moved in closer. “You will show me now the dance of your people.”

How he knew of it, she still did not know, but nodded her ascent.

They took hold. Hand in hand, chests pressed together, barely breathing.

One-two-three. One-two-three.

“You will stay, I think?”

They stopped moving. She smiled.

“I will stay.”


End file.
